Lost Memory Machine
by Kanzanaki Haseo
Summary: [CHAPTER 4 UPDATED!]Kehidupanku semakin rumit. Apakah ini perasaanku saja atau ini memang kenyataan? Aku selalu terlibat dalam masalah. Untungnya sahabatku Aomine selalu ada disampingku... Tapi aku malah meninggalkannya di stasiun bus. Aku tahu ini keterlaluan.. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? [Akashi Seijuro x Reader x Mayuzumi Chihiro]
1. Chapter 1

Title : Lost Memory Machine

Genre : Tragedy,Adventure,Friendship,Romance,Supernatural

Pairing : Reader x GoM

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Percy Jackson & The Olympians : The Lighting Thief ©Rick Riordan  
Kagerou Project ©Jin / Shinzen no Teki-P  
Lost Memory Machine ©Kanzanaki Haseo

WARNING : TYPPO,OOC,GAJE,EYD TIDAK SESUAI

a/n : Ini ff pertama haseo,jadi maaf kalo ni ff aneh banget .w.b

**Reader P.O.V  
**"Huh-hah-huh-hah." Nafasku tidak teratur karna telah berlari selama 15 menit  
"Sepertinya aku aman disini." Ujarku sambil berlari kecil kesebuah tempat yang bahkan tidak kuketahui

Aku melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri lalu,ke depan dan ke belakang.  
"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa ayah meninggalkanku di hutan?" Gumamku sambil tetap berjalan

_Kau harus ke perkemahan blasteran!  
_"Hah? Perkemahan blasteran? Tapi,suara itu,i-itukan suara ibuku! Ah lupakan saja,mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja." Ucapku sambil mengacuhkan kata-kata orang yang suaranya mirip ibu tadi

_Cepat! Selamatkan dirimu!  
_Aku terdiam ditempat  
"S-su-suara itu... itu kan suara ibu! Tapi ibu tak mungkin ada disini,ia sedang berada dirumah!"

_Ahh! Lihat dibelakangmu!_  
Akupun melihat ke belakang dan...  
Astaganagabonarjadidua!  
Ada sebuah manusia berkepala banteng yang dari tadi mengejarku! Seharusnya dari tadi aku berlari,bukan diam ditempat seperti ini!

"Em..H-h-ha-hai ma-mahluk yang ba-baik." Aku malah menyapanya,ugh betapa bodohnya aku..  
Jarak kami hanya 4 meter,aku bisa melihatnya mulai berlari ke arahku dan pastinya akupun berlari..

Deg..  
Deg..  
Deg..

Sampai akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah bangunan tua,dan ya! Tepat di sebelahnya ada sebuah lorong! Tempat yang bagus untuk menyelamatkan diri? Mungkin ya!

Mungkin tidak...

Karna tidak ada pilihan lagi,dengan mengumpulkan seluruh keberanianku akupun memasuki lorong itu. Mau tau bagaimana keadaan lorong itu? Lorong itu sepertinya sudah lama tak terpakai,kaca yang dulunya dipakai sebagai tempat piala(?) kini sudah pecah,lumayan banyak pecahan kaca yang terletak dilantai,lorong itujuga pengap dan gelap.

Aku hanya bisa berlari lurus kedepan,sepertinya aku memejamkan mata? Atau tidak? Atau malah melotot(?) karna tadi aku **melihat bercak darah yang terlihat samar-samar?**

"Lorong ini panjang sekali." Gumamku sambil terus berlari... dan ya,suaraku terdengar menggema.

Karna ujung lorong(?) tak kunjung terlihat akhirnya akupun menghentikan kegiatan lomba maratonku,ma-maksudku lari

Ya! Akhirnya aku selamat dari manusia berkepala banteng itu,tapi...

**Aku gak bisa keluar dari lorong ini!**

Aku sudah menyimpulkan bahwa lorong ini panjang sekali,atau memang **tidak memiliki ujung?** Sudahlah lupakan hal itu! Yang penting aku bisa keluar dari lorong ini dalam keadaan **hidup-hidup**.

"Tidak! Kita tak bisa menjebaknya! Dia adalah putri dari dewa tiga besar!" Ucap seseorang yang bahkan tidak kuketahui,tapi sepertinya dia itu nenek-nenek.

"Ukhukhukhukhu... tentu saja bisa! Asalkan identitas kita tidak diketahuinya!" ucap seseorang yang terdengar seperti kakek-kakek.

"Dasar bodoh! Mana mungkin bisa!Kau mau dilempar ke neraka lagi?" Kali ini terdengar seperti nenek-nenek lagi.

"Ah.. kalau begitu mari kita hentikan permainan ini..." ujar si kakek-kakek tadi.

Dan akhirnya akupun melihat ujung dari lorong ini,tanpa memedulikan apapun aku langsung berlari secepat yang kubisa...dan ya,ternyata setelah keluar dari lorong ini nasibku tidak terlalu bagus..  
Apa mungkin [bintang mu] mendapat ranking paling bawah saat ini?

Tepat di ujung lorong itu ada sebuah lubang,lubang yang besar dan dalam..  
Saking cerobohnya aku malah terjatuh ke dalam lubang itu.  
Kira-kira lubang itu berdiameter 2,5 meter dan kedalamannya...** 500 kaki mungkin?**

"Kyaaaaaa!" teriakku,dan aku segera menutupkan mataku

"Kami-sama tolong aku! Aku berjanji akan menjadi anak baik!" Ucapku,aku berusaha membuka mata,dan yaaku melihat **bercak darah lagi.**

Dan setelah aku membuka mata sepenuhnya...

...  
...

"Ada apa [name]-chan?" tanya ibuku dengan lembut.  
"A-ah? Ibu kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku! Kumohon! Ayah itu jahat! Tinggalkan saja dia!" ucapku sambil memeluk ibu yang membuat ibu kaget.  
"Ada apa? Mimpi buruk lagi? Sudah jangan dipikirkan,dan sekarang [name]-chan mandi,sarapan sudah menunggu." Ujar ibu sambil tersenyum kecil.

Akupun segera mandi,memakai seragam sekolah ekhem maksudku, asrama baruku dan berlari menuruni tangga. Sesampainya di ruang makan,ayah tidak ada.

Karena waktu untuk ke asrama masih lama,akhirnya akupun membuka pembicaraan.  
"Bu apakah ayah kerja lembur? Atau hanya pergi ke rumah 'si bau' itu?" tanyaku seusai sarapan.  
"Jangan memanggilnya begitu,katanya sih dia mendapat bagian lembut." Jawab ibu sambil mengelus kepalaku pelan.  
"Tapi dia memang bau kok!"  
Ibu hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Em,ibu?" tanyaku dengan nada ragu-ragu.  
"Ya [name]-chan?" ibu melihat ke arahku sambil tersenyum.  
"Se-sekarang ayah dimana? Ma-maksudky ayahku yang asli." Tanyaku masih dengan nada ragu-ragu.  
'Hilang di laut." Jawab ibu sambil agak menunudukan kepala.

"Walaupun aku tidak pernah melihatnya,aku yakin,aku ingat senyuman sepertinya hanya itu peninggalan / kenangan terakhir yang ayah berikan kepadaku. Ya kan bu?" ucapku sambil tersenyum.  
"Tidak [name]-chan,sepertinya kau salah mengira." Jawab ibuku dengan mata bekaca-kaca.

Ya,ternyata hal yang kuyakini selama ini salah. Aku tak punya kenangan apa pun tentang ayah, Aku tahu kalau ibu tidak suka membicarakan ayah,karena itu membuatnya sedih. Ibu juga tidak mempunyai foto ayah.

"ah sudah jam 6!" teriakku memecah keheningan.  
"Ittekimasu,bu!" ucapku sambil mengambil tas dan berlari ke arah stasiun.  
"Itterashai,[name]-chan." Jawab ibuku sambil melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum

Aku harus berlari ke stasiun dalam waktu 15 menit... 15 menit? Apakah itu mungkin?  
Mungkin saja! Karna dulu aku punya teman di Too,dia mengajariku cara berlari tepat dan cepat.  
Akhirnya aku sampai juga di stasiun dalam waktu 12 menit.

Di dalam bis..

"Kata ibu tadi ayah hilang di laut. Berarti belum mati kan? Hanya hilang. Suatu saat nanti pasti aku akan menemukannya! Dulu ibu pernah bilang ayah berlayar melintasi Samudera Atlantik untuk perjalanan penting,dan dia tak pernah kembali...Ya! Samudera Atlantik! Suatu hari aku akan melintasinya juga!" Gumamku dalam bis yang bertujuan ke Asrama Teiko

Asrama asrama untuk anak yang bermasalah. Apakah aku termasuk anak yang bermasalah? Bisa dibilang ya. Di asrama lamaku Too Gakuen aku pernah membuat masalah,lebih tepatnya banyak membuat masalah. Pertama saat darmawisata bulan mei lalu aku membuat kekacauan di bis,dan bis itupun mogok,parahnya mogok di tengah hutan dan kamipun harus menunggu selama 3 jam untuk mendapat bantuan. Kedua saat ada pekan science aku membuat kesalahan lagi,bukan kesalahan fatal seperti yang kesatu tadi sih,cuman aku tidak sengaja memasukan air ke dalam *cairan warna-warni*(maaf haseo ga tau namanya apa TTwTT) dam boom! Pasti kalian sudah tau kelanjutannya bagaimana dan masih banyak masalah yang kubuat,belum lagi aku menderita disleksia dan GPPH,sampai akhirnya aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah itu.

"Ah sudah sampai,aku takkan mengecewakanmu lagi bu!" gumamku setelah bis berhenti

Ya,banyak orang yang berdesak-desakkan untuk keluar dari bis,dari pada terbawa arus kerumunan itu sebaiknya aku tunggu dulu aja.

Dan sekarang di dalam bis sudah tidak terlalu banyak orang,akhirnya aku pun turun dan..

"Hei! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat!"

**TBC**

Kamus :  
Disleksia : jadi kalo baca itu suka kebalik-balik (contoh : nafas jadi sanfa / fnasa / dsb)  
GPPH : Gangguan Pemusatan Perhatian dan Hiperaktif

Maaf kalo chap 1 ini kependekkan TTwTT  
Maaf kalo disini Teiko itu jadi sekolah/asrama yang... eng? Pasti reader tau kan? TTwTT  
/nangisunyu /slap

Haseo minta usulan dong! Belum nentuin ayah / ibunya Akashi,Midorima,dkk nih /slap

Akashi : Hades (emangnya-hades-bisa-punya-anak-ya?) / Ares / Athena?  
Midorima : Athena? Atau apa?  
Murasakibara : haseo sama sekali gak ada idek ._. Apollo kali ya? Atau apa? Atau manusia biasa?  
Mayuzumi : Poseidon? Ato Zeus? Ato Athena? Ato apa?  
Untuk Kuroko,Kise,Riko,Momoi,Himuro,Kagami dan kawan-kawan(?) udh ditentuin kok! Upupupuhukpu *ketawa-monokuma-gagal* /slap

Untuk pairingnya seo juga minta usul ya! Mending Reader x siapa? Pemilihan nominasi(?) yang terbanyak itu yang bakal dipilih(?) (Setiap 1 orang cuman bisa milih 2 karakter,ntar ceritanya mo ada love rival getooooh /slap)  
Daftar Nominasi :  
-Akashi Seijuro  
-Kuroko Tetsuya  
-Kise Ryouta  
-Aomine Daiki  
-Midorima Shintaro  
-Himuro Tatsuya  
-Kagami Taiga  
-Mayuzumi Chihiro  
-Hayama Kotaro  
-Sakurai Ryou

Mind to review?  
Yosh! Sampa jumpa di tragedi selanjutnya!


	2. Chapter 2 : Teiko Dorm

Title : Lost Memory Machine

Rated : K+

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Percy Jackson & Olympians : The Lightning Thief ©Rick Riordan  
Kagerou Project ©Jin / Shinzen no Teki-P  
Lost Memory Machine ©Kanzanaki Haseo

Genre : Tragedy,Adventure,Friendship,Romance,Supernatural

WARNING : TYPPO,OOC,GAJE,EYD TIDAK SESUAI

**Reader P.O.V  
**"Hei kalau jalan lihat-lihat!"  
"Sumimasen." Ujarku sambil membungkukkan badan  
"Ah,tenyata kau. Ngapain kau disini?" Ucap seseorang yang tampak familiar

"Eh? Aku berasrama disini tau! Kau gak liat aku pake seragam apa?! Kau sendiri ngapain Aho?" Jawabku  
"Baka,aku juga berasrama disini!" Ucapnya,ya dia adalah Aomine Daiki sahabatku di Too Gakuen dulu.

"Kau gak liat aku pake seragam apa?!" Ucapnya sambil meniru nada bicaraku tadi.

Tapi,bukankah hanya aku yang dikeluarkan dari asrama?

"Kau dikeluarkan juga?" Tanyaku sambil berjalan ke dalam asrama  
"Kamu kepo banget,lagi pula itu bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya sambil berjalan mendahuluiku.

Jleb.

Entah kenapa aku yang baru masuk ke asrama ini sudah dapat gelar "dalam masa percoban",dulu aku juga pernah mendapat gelar itu di Too Gakuen. Gelar "dalam masa percobaan" itu diberi untuk anak yang bermasalah,jadi ketika aku membuat satu masalah saja,aku bisa di keluarkan dari asram ini.

Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang,kali ini aku tidak boleh membuat masalah. Sudah cukup 3 kali dikeluarkan dari asrama,aku tidak mau melihat ibu kecewa lagi. Tapi mengapa setiap di asrama aku selalu mendapat godaan? Bahkan sekarang,di hari pertamaku aku hampir membuat masalah,ingat hampir. Aku harus bersabar menghadapi ulah Hanamiya Makoto. Dia tak kunjung berhenti menggangguku dan sahabatku.

Pada saat itu,kami akan pergi ke museum tapi karna jarak asrama dan museum lumayan jauh,maka kita menggunakan bis. Sepanjang perjalanan ke museum ,aku hanya terdiam. Mencoba untuk tidak membuat keributan,walaupun aku tidak nyaman karna mereka semua melihatku terus…Apa boleh buat? Aku kan mengidap GPPH,jadi tidak ada alasan yang pasti mengapa mereka memandangiku terus. Suasana di bis hening,tetapi berubah menjadi ribut dalam sesaat,karna seseorang yang bernama Hanamiya Makoto melempari sahabatku Aomine dengan gumpalan roti selai kacang.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Hanamiya pada saat itu,kenapa harus Aomine? Padahal dia itu tinggi dan terlihat sangar… Kau berada dalam masalah yang serius Hanamiya Makoto.

"Hahahahahahahah lihat dia!" semua murid yang berada di dalam bis tertawa.

"Akan kubunuh dia!" Geramku  
"Gak apa-apa,aku suka selai kacang kok." Aomine berusaha menenangkanku. Ada apa dengannya? Mana Aomine si preman Too Gakuen? Apakah kau mabuk? Atau dia tidak ingin aku ditegur oleh kepala asrama,tetapi kalau dilihat dari raut wajahnya,sepertinya dia sedang marah.

"Lihatlah! Seorang Ace dari Too Gakuen sekarang memakai topi dari roti selai kacang!" seru hanamiya

"Cukup." Aku mulai bangkit,tetapi Aomine menarikku kembali duduk.  
"Oi! Kau mau dikeluarkan lagi? Kau mau melihat ibumu menangis lagi?" seru Aomine.

Sepertinya kami sudah sampai..  
Ya sekarang kami berada di Museum Seni Metropolitan untuk melihat barang-barang Yunani dan Romawi memimpin tur sekarang salah satunya adalah Tateyama-sensei. Terimakasih name-tag,aku jadi tau siapa namanya.

Dia memandu kami melintasi galeri-galeri besar yang menggema,melewati patung-patung marmer dan lemari-lemari kaca yang dipenuhi tembikar hitam-jingga yang sudah tua sekali.  
Aku teragum-kagum melihat bahwa barang-barang ini bertahan selama dua-tiga ribu tahun.

Dia mengumpulkan kami di sekeliling sebuah tiang baru setinggi empat meter,yang di puncaknya terdapat sebuah sfinks besar,lalu mulai menceritakan bahwa benda itu adalah penanda makam untuk sorang gadis yang seumur dengn kami.  
Dia mulai menceritakan tentang ukiran-ukiran yang ada. Aku berusaha menyimak,karna uraiannya cukup menarik. Tetapi semua anak di sekitarku malah mengobrol.

Karna kesal aku menyuruh mereka untuk tutup mulut.  
"Tutup mulut bisa gak sih?" ucapanku itu keluar lebih nyaring dari pada yang kuniatkan

Semua anak tertawa. Tateyama-sensei berhenti berbicara  
"[family nam/last name],tadi kau berkomentar?"ucapnya  
"Gak,sensei." Mukaku merah padam.

Tateyama-sensei menunjuk salah satu gambar pada ukiran makam untuk gadis seusia kami tadi.  
"Coba kau ceritakan apa yang dilukiskan dalam gambar ini."

Aku memandang ukiran itu,dan merasa lega karna aku ternyata mengenalinya.  
"Itu Kronos lagi makan anak-anaknya,iya kan?"  
"Betul." Jawab Tateyama-sensei  
"Dan dia memakan anak-anaknya karena?" Tanya Tateyama-sensei lagi

"Karena.." Aku memutar otak,berusaha mengingat kembali  
"Kronos itu raja titan,dan dia gak percaya pada anak-anaknya atau para dewa-dewi itu. Jadi Kronos memakan mereka,iya kan? Tapi istrinya menyembunyikan si bayi Zeus dan meggantinya dengan batu. Lalu setelah Zeus dewasa,dia menipu ayahnya/Kronos supaya memuntahkan kakak-kakaknya."

"Iuuuuhhh!" kata seorang gadis di belakangku

"Lalu ada perang besar antara bangsa dewa dan bangsa titan,dan kaum dewa menang." Lanjutku

Terdengar cekikikan dari anak-anak.

Dibelakangku Hanamiya berbisik kepada temannya, "Memangnya pelajaran ini bakal kita pakai di kehidupan nyata? Pada formulir lamaran kerja kan gak bakal ada pertanyaan 'Jelskan mengapa Kronos memakan anak-anaknya'?"

"Dan [family name/last name],mengutip pertanyaan bagus dari Hanamya,mengapa pengetahuan ini penting bagi keidupan nyata?"

"Gak tau,sensei." Ucapku enteng  
tapi aku memang benar-benar tidak tau

"Baiklah." Tateyama –sensei tampak kecewa

Anak-anak berjalan pergi karna sekarang bebas mau melihat-lihat di daerah museum itu. Baru saja aku dan Aomine mau berjalan kearah pintu keluar,tetapi

"[family name/last name] panggil Tateyama-sensei  
"Ya,sensei?" aku menoleh kearahny

"Kau harus mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaanku tadi." Ucap Tateyama-sensei  
"Tentang bangsa Titan?" tanyaku  
"Tentang kehidupan nyata. Dan bagaimana manfaat pelajaranmu dalam kehidupan nyata"ucapna,kini tatapan Tateyama-sensei yang menjerat seperti memaksaku untuk mengetahui segala hal.

"Oh." Jawabku enteng  
"Yang kau pelajari dariku,itu sangat penting. Kau harus bersungguh-sungguh mempelajarinya. Aku hanya menerima yang terbaik darimu,[fullname]." Kali ini tatapan matanya berubah menjadi merah sesaat.

==SKIP TIME==

Sekarang jam sudah menunjukan ke angka 12,berarti sekarang waktunya makan siang  
Aku dan Aomine duduk di sebuah kursi yang menghadap lurus ke arah mancur.

Ketika aku baru mau membuka bungkus roti lapisku,tiba-tiba Hanamiya muncul dihadapan kami bersama teman-temannya yang menjengkelkan itu dan menumpahkan bekalnya yang baru dimakan setengah ke pangkuan Aomine.

"Ups" ucap Hanamiya enteng sambil menyeringai.

Aku berusaha tenang. Guru pembimbing yang lain sudah sejuta kali bilang "Hitung sampai sepuluh,kendalikan amarahmu. Ini hanya kecelakaan."  
Kecelakaan kau bilang? Sudah cukup! Dari tadi aku sudah menahan amarahku! Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika sahabatmu yang kau kenal dari kecil terus menerus dibully?

Tetapi saking marahnya,pikiranku kosong. Ombak bergemuruh di telingaku.  
Aku tak ingat pernah menyentuh Hanamiya,Tapi tahu-tahu dia sudah terjengkang di dalam air mancur.  
"Aku didorong [name]!" dia menjerit

Azami-sensei muncul disebelah kami  
"Stt! Tadi kamu lihat gak….airnya…..seolah-olah menyambar Hanamiya." Beberapa anak berbisik.  
Aku tak tahu mereka bicara soal apa. Aku cuman tahu,aku kena masalah lagi… Mati aku.

"Nah,anak manis ikut aku."ucap Azami-sensei  
"Tunggu! Aku yang salah. Aku yang mendorong Hanamiya!" Pekik Aomine

Aku terkesima menatapnya. Tak percaya rasanya,dia berusaha menutupi kesalahanku.  
Azami-sensei menatap tajam kepadanya,sampai bulu kuduk(?) Aominepun berdiri

"Aku tahu kejadiannya,bukankah bergitu Aomine?" katanya  
"Tapi."  
"Kau diam disini." Perintah Azami-sensei  
Aomine menatapku putus asa.

"Gak apa-apa kok,makasih sudah berusaha." Ucapku sambil tersenyum manis kearah Aomine

"Anak manis,sekarang." Azami-sensei menyalak kepadaku

Aku bisa melihat Hanamiya meyeringai.  
Aku melemparkan tatapan akan-kubunuh-kau-nanti yang istimewa buatnya. Lalu aku berbalik menghadap Azami-sensei,tetapi dia tidak ada disitu. Dia berdiri di pintu masuk museum,jauh di puncak tangga,dengan tidk sabar berisyarat kepadaku agar ikut.  
Bagaimana dia sampai disana secepat itu?

Setelah berjalan mendekati Azami-sensei aku menoleh kea rah Aomine.  
Dia tampak pucat,bolak-balik memandang antara aku dan Tateyama-sensei,seolah-olah dia ingin Tateyama-sensei memperhatikan apa yang terjadi,tetapi Tateyama-sensei tenggelam dalam novelnya.

Aku kembali menatap lurus,tetapi Azami-sensei sudah menghilang lagi. Sekarang di berada di dalam gedung,di ujung aula masuk.  
Oke,pikirku dia akan menyuruhku membelikan kemeja baru untuk Hanamiya dari toko cindera mata,tapi sepertinya bukan itu rencananya. Kami kembali berada di bagian Yunani dan Romawi. Hanya kmi berdua.

"Kau banyak menimulkan masalah ya,anak manis?" katanya  
"Iya,bu." Aku hanya ambil aman  
"Kau pikir kau bisa lolos?" tanyanya sambil menyentakan lipatan jaket kulitnya.

Guntur mengguncang museum

"Kami sudah tahu [fullname],Cuma masalah waktu saja sampai kami membongkar jati dirimu. Mengaku sajalah kau."ujarnya

Aku tak mengerti dia bicara apa.  
"Bagaimana?" tanyanya  
"Sensei,Saya tidak menger-" jawabku lalu dipotong olehnya  
"Waktumu habis." Desisnya

Lalu,terjadi hal yang sangat aneh. Warna matanya menjadi merah agak menyala. Rambutnya yang hitam sekarang berubah menjadi sepuluh ular hitam. Terlihat sedikit sisik dikedua pipinya. Di-dia terlihat seperti….. Medusa.

Tiba-tiba dating Tateyama-sensei dating sembil membawa sebatang pena.  
"Awas,[name]!" serunya sambil melemparkan pena itu ke udara.

Aku menyambar pena itu dari udara,tetapi ketika mengenai tanganku,benda itu bukan pena lagi. Benda itu menjadi pedang perunggu. 

Azami-sensei hampir menerkamku.  
"Matilah,anak manis!" geramnya

Ngeri menjalari tubuhku. Yang dapat kulakukan sekarang adalah mengayunkan pedang itu.  
Mata logam itu mengenai bahunya,dan tiba tiba dia menghilang bagaikan pasir yang tertiup angin.  
Aku sendirian.  
Di tanganku ada pena.  
Tidak ada Tateyama-sensei. Tak ada siapa-siapa disitu,selain aku.  
Tanganku masih gemetar.

Aku segera keluar dan menuju air mancur tempat kami makan siang tadi,dan menemui Tateyama-sensei. Dia mengangat kepala  
"Ah,itu pena sensei ya? Besok-besok bawa alat tulis sendiri ya [family-name/last name]." ucapnya  
Aku menyerahkan pena itu  
"Sensei,dimana Azami-sensei?" tanyaku  
"Siapa?" dia menatapku kosong.  
"Guru pembimbing satu lagi,Azami-sensei." Ucapku

Dia mengerutkan kening dan tampak sedikit cemas.  
"[family name/last name],dalam karya wisata ini tidak ada Azami-sensei. Sepanjang pengetahuan sensei,di Asrama Teiko belum pernah ada guru bernama Azami. Kau baik-baik saja?"

**TBC**

Ini dia hasil perolehan nominasi sementara : *drum roll*  
Akashi Seijuro : 5 suara  
Mayuzumi Chihiro : 3 suara  
Kagami Taiga : 2 suara  
Himuro Tatsuya : 1 suara  
Midorima Shintaro : 1 suara  
Aomine Daiki : 1 suara  
Kise Ryouta : 1 suara  
Kuroko Tetsuya : 1 suara  
kegiatan votingnya masih berjalan ya! Jadi reader-san bisa milih lagi :3

Btw Review dah di bales lewat pm yaa~

Apakah chap ini juga kependekan? Maaf kalo kependekkan! TTwTT /nangisunyu /slap  
Yosh! Keknya seo gak bisa apdet kilat chap 3,soalnya mo perpisahan :3

Mind to review?  
Sampai jumpa di tragedy selanjutnya!


	3. Chapter 3 : Im kicked out again

Title : Lost Memory Machine

Rated : K+

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Percy Jackson & Olympians : The Lightning Thief ©Rick Riordan  
Kagerou Project ©Jin / Shinzen no Teki-P  
Lost Memory Machine ©Kanzanaki Haseo

Genre : Tragedy,Adventure,Friendship,Romance,Supernatural

WARNING : TYPPO,OOC,GAJE,EYD TIDAK SESUAI

**Reader P.O.V**

"Siapa?" dia menatapku kosong.  
"Guru pembimbing satu lagi,Azami-sensei." Ucapku

Dia mengerutkan kening dan tampak sedikit cemas.  
"[family name/last name],dalam karya wisata ini tidak ada Azami-sensei. Sepanjang pengetahuan sensei,di Asrama Teiko belum pernah ada guru bernama Azami. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jadi tadi itu siapa?

Aku menghampiri Hanamiya,yang tadi bajunya basah kuyup sekarang menjadi agak kering.  
"Kau lihat Azami-sensei kemana?" tanyaku  
Dia hanya memutar bola matanya dan pergi.

Kemudian aku menghampiri Aomine  
"Hei! Kau lihat Azami-sensei kemana?" tanyaku lagi  
"Siapa?" tanya Aomine balik  
Tapi,sebelum dia bertanya balik dia sempat terdiam. Dan tak mau memandangku.  
"Azami-sensei. Itu lho guru pembimbing yang satu lagi!" jawabku  
"Hah? Disini gak ada yang namanya Azami-sensei. Mungkin maksudmu Ayano-sensei kali?" ucapnya

Siapa Ayano-sensei? Apakah dia sedang bercanda?

"Gak lucu ah,ini serius." Ucapku  
"Aku juga serius,kau ini kenapa?"

Jadi sebenarnya gak ada yang namanya Azami-sensei? Jadi yang tadi siapa?  
Mungkin aku harus melupakannya saja.

==SKIP TIME==  
[Dua minggu sesudah kunjungan dari museum]

Aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan pengalaman aneh yang kadang-kadang terjadi,tetapi biasanya pengalaman itu cepat berlalu. Sebetulnya aku masih memikirkan tentang Azami-sensei yang hilang tanpa jejak dan digantikan dengan Ayano-sensei. Murid-murid yakin sepenuhnya bahwa Azami-sensei tidak ada,dan hanya ada Ayano-sensei. Seorang wanita bersurai coklat,selalu memakai syal merah,yang belum pernah kulihat seumur hidupku.

Sesekali aku menanyakan tentang Azami-sensei,mereka hanya menatapku dengan tatapan seolah-olah aku gila.  
Keadaan menjadi aneh sedemikian rupa,sampai-sampai aku hampir memercayai mereka bahwa Azami-sensei memang tak pernah ada,ingat _hampir_

Tetapi,Aomine tidak bisa mengelabuiku. Kalau aku menyinggung nama Azami-sensei kepadanya,dia tampak ragu,lalu menyatakan bahwa Azami-sensei itu tidak pernah ada. Namun, aku tahu dia berbohong.

Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk memikirkannya pada siang hari. Namun,pada malam hari, bayangan Azami-sensei yang ber-rambut ular,matanya agak merah menyala,terlihat sedikit sisik di kelua pipinya sering membuatku terbangun dengan keringat dingin.

Cuaca aneh sama sekali tidak meringankan suasana hatiku. Suatu malam,badai Guntur mengempaskan jendela-jendela kamar asrama hingga terbuka. Beberapa hari kemudian,angin puting beliung terbesar yang pernah terlihat di Lembah Hudson(lembah deket asrama) turun disuatu tempat yang hanya berjarak delapan puluh kilometer dari Asrama Teiko. Salah satu peristiwa aktual yang pelajari di kelas ilmu sosial adalah betapa banyaknya pesawat kecil yang jatuh tahun itu akibat hujan badai meledak di Samudra Atlantik.

Aku mulai kesal dan gampang marah hampir sepanjang waktu. Nilai pelajaranku melorot dari B menjadi F,Aku semakin sering berkelahi dengan Hanamiya (tentu saja saat istirahat,dan tidak diketahui oleh guru),dan aku disetrap berdiri di luar kelas hampir pada setiap jam pelajaran.

Akhirnya,ketika guru bahasa inggris kami,Nicoll-sensei bertanya kepadaku kesejuta kalinya,mengapa aku terlalu malas belajar untuk ulangan mengeja.  
Aku meledak.  
Kusebut dia "pemabuk tua Bangka". Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa arti kata-kata itu,tapi kedengarannya bagus.

Kepala asrama mengirimkan surat kepada ibu pekan berikutnya,pesan itu berisikan tentang 'Sehabis ujian nanti,aku dikeluarkan'.  
Bagus,4 kali dikeluarkan.  
Biarlah,aku rindu rumahku. Aku ingn bersama-sama dengan ibuku di rumah kami di Upper East Side,mungkin habis ini aku akan belajar di sekolah negri dan menghadapi ayah tiriku yang menyebalkan.  
Namun… pasti ada beberapa hal yang kurindukan dari Asrama Teiko. Pemandangan hutan dari jendela asramaku,Lemah Hudson dari kejauhan,aroma pohon pinus. Aku juga pasti merindukan Aomine.  
Aku juga aka merindukan pelajaran bahasa latin dan sejarah yang diajarkan oleh Tateyama-sensei.

Sementara pekan ujian semakin dekat,bahasa latin dan sejarah adalah satu-satunya ujian yang membuatku belajar. Aku belum lupa perkataan Tateyama-sensei ,bahwa mata pelajaran ini adalah masalah hidup dan mati bagiku. Aku tak yakin kenapa,tetapi aku sudah mulai percaya kepadanya.

Malam sebelum ujian itu,aku merasa begitu frustasi,sampai-sampai kulemparkan buku Panduan Cambridge tentang Mitologi Yunani ke seberang kamar asrama. Huruf-huruf mulai berenang-renang keluar halaman,berputar-putar mengelilingi kepala.  
Tak mungin aku bisa ingat perbedaan antara Chiron dan Charon,atau Polydictes dan Polydeuces. Dan menghafal konjugasi kata kerj latin? Lupakan saja

Aku mondar-mandir di kamar,aku ingat tatapan mata Tateyama-sensei dengan warna mata yang berubah menjadi merah sesaat… _"Aku hanya menerima yang terbaik darimu [fullname]."_  
Aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Buku mitologi itu kuambil.

Aku belum pernah meminta tolong kepada guru. Mungkin kalau aku berbicara kepada Tateyama-sensei,dia mau memeriku petunjuk. Setidaknya aku bisa meminta maaf untuk nilai F yang akan kuperoleh untuk ujian ini. Aku tidak ingin menginggalkan Asrama Teiko sementara dia beranggapan aku tidak berusaha.

Aku menuruni tangga ke deretan kantor guru. Sebagian besar kosong dan gelap,tetapi pintu Tateyama-sensei terbuka,cahaya dari jendelanya memanjang melintasi lorong.

Aku berada tiga langkah dari gagang pintu ketika terdengara suara di dalam kantor. Tateyama-sensei mengajukan pertanyaan,dan terdengar suara Aomine menjawabnya.

"…..cemas soal [name],sensei." Ucap Aomine,lirih

Aku membeku.  
Biasanya aku tak suka menguping,tapi bagaimana bisa aku berusaha untuk tidak menguping saat mendengat sahabatku membicarakan tentang diriku dengan seorang guru.  
Aku beringsut-ingsut mendekat.

"….sendirian musim panas ini." Ucap Aomine  
"Maksudku,ada Mahluk Baik di asrama ini! Karena sekarang kita sudahtau pasti,dan mereka juga tahu." Ucap Aomine lagi,membetulkan.

"Kita hanya akan memperburuk masalah kalau mendesak anak itu… Kita perlu membiarkan anak itu lebih dewasa." Ujar Tateyama-sensei.  
"Tapi dia tak punya waktu lagi. Apa sensei lupa tenggat titik balik matahari musim panas?" Bantah Aomine.

"Harus ditanggulangi tanpa dia,Aomine. Biarkan dia menikmati ketidak tahuannya selagi masih bisa." Ucap Tateyama-sensei  
"Tapi sensei,dia melihat mahluk itu." Ujar Aomine  
"Khayalan saja,pasti kabut atas para siswa dan staf. Itu sudah cukup untuk meyakinkannya soal itu." Tateyama-sensei bersikeras

"Sensei,saya…. Saya tak bisa gagal dalam tugas lagi,sensei tahu apa artinya itu." Suara Aomine tersekat emosi.  
"Kau tidak pernah gagal Aomine." Ucap Tateyama-sensei penuh simpati  
"Semestinya saya menyadari apa sebenarnya Azami-sensei itu. Sekarang,kita berkonsentrasi saja soal menjaga [name] tetap hidup hingga musim gugur depan."

Buku mitologi itu terlepas dari tanganku dan jatuh bergedebuk(?) *dengan elitnya* ke lantai  
Tateyama-sensei terdiam  
Jantungku berdebar-debar. Kupungut buku itu dan mundur sepanjang lorong,dan bersembunyi.

Sebuah bayangan bergerak melintasi kaca bercahaya pada pintu kantor Tateyama-sensei,bayangan sesuatu yang jauh lebih tinggi dari pada guruku,sosok yang memegang seseuatu mirip dengan busur pemanah.

Aku membuka pintu terdekat dan menyelinap masuk.  
Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar bunyi langkah kaki kemudian suatu sosok gelap yang besar berhenti di depan kaca,lalu terus berjalan.  
Sebutir keringat menuruni leherku.

Di suatu tempat di lorong itu Tateyama-sensei berkata "Tak ada apa-apa,aku sering gugup sejak titik balik matahari musim dingin." Gumamnya  
"Saya juga,tapi saya berani sumpah-" ucap Aomine  
"Kembali lah ke kamarmu,besok akan ada ujian sepanjang hari." Potong Tateyama-sensei  
"Itu sih tak perlu diingatkan." Ucap Aomine sambil berjalan pergi.

Lampu di kantor Tateyama-sensei padam.  
Aku mengunggu dalam gelap….rasanya lama sekali.  
Akhirnya,aku menyelinap ke lorong dan berjalan kembali ke kamar.

Aku tak mengerti apa yang kudengar tadi di kantor Tateyama-sensei. Rasanya aku ingin percaya bahwa semua itu hanya khayalanku saja.  
Tapi,satu hal yang pasti : Aomine dan Tateyama-sensei membicarakanku diam-diam. Mereka berpendapat bahwa aku terancam suatu bahaya.

Keesokan sorenya,aku hendak keluar dari ruang ujian bahasa latin dan Tateyama-sensei memanggilku masuk lagi.  
Aku sempat khawatir bahwa dia tahu aku menguping tadi malam,tetapi sepertinya masalahnya bukan itu.

"[name],jangan berkecil hati soal meninggalkan Asrama Teiko. Ini…. Ini jalan keluar terbaik." Ucapya.  
Nadanya ramah,tetapi kata-kata itu tetap membuatku jengah. Meskipun dia berbicara lirih,anak-anak lain yang sedang menyelesaikan ujian bisa mendengar. Hanamiya tersenyum mengejek.

"Oke,sensei." Gumamku  
"Maksudku… Tempat ini tidak cocok untukmu. Sebenarnya ini tinggal tunggu waktu." Ucapnya

Mataku pedih  
Guru favoritku memberitahuku di depan kelas,bahwa aku tidak mampu menangani semua ini. Tapi waktu itu dia berkata dia yakin akan kemampuanku,sejarang dia bilang aku memang ditakdirkan dikeluarkan dari asrama ini.

"Benar." Kataku gemetar  
"Bukan,bukan." Ujar Tateyama-sensei  
"Oh,sial. Maksudku tadi… kau tidak normal [name]. Itu bukan hal yang-" ucap Tateyama-sensei  
"Ya." Potongku  
"Terima kasih banyak sensei, tolong ingat saya." Cetusku sambil berlari keluar  
"[name]."  
Tateyama-senseei memanggilku,tapi aku sudah keluar kelas.

==TIME SKIP==  
[1 minggu setelah ujian]  
Aku bersiap-siap,menjelalkan baju-bajuku ke dalam koper.  
Anak-anak yang lain saling bercanda,membicarakan rencana liburan.  
Mereka menanyakan apa kegiatanku pada musim panas ini, dan aku memberitahukan bahwa aku akan pulang ke kota.

Namun,aku tidak bercerita bahwa aku akan mengisi waktu luang dengan mencemaskan kemana aku akan bersekolah musim gugur nanti.  
Mereka kembali mengobrol seolah-olah aku tak pernah ada.

Satu-satunya orang yang membuatku enggan mengucapkan selamat tinggal adalah Aomine,tetapi ternyata memang tak perlu. Dia memesan tiket bus Greyhound ke Manhattan yang sama denganku,jadi kamipun ke kota bersama-sama lagi.

Sepanjang perjalanan di bus,Aomine terus-menerus melirik gugup ke jendela lalu mengamati penumpang lain. Aku jadi teringat percakapannya dengan Tateyama-sensei waktu itu.

"Mencari mahluk baik?" tanyaku  
"Apa- apa maksudmu? Aomine hampir terlompat dari kursinya

Aku mengaku menguping pembicaraan antara dia dan Tateyama-sensei pada malam sebelum ujian.

"Berapa banyak yang kau dengar?"mata Aomine berkedut  
"Gak banyak kok,cuman mahluk baik dan tengat titik balik matahari musim panas. Apaan sih itu artinya? Aku gak ngerti." Jawabku

"[name] dengar… Aku cuma khawatir mengenaimu saja. Maksudku, berhalusinasi tentang guru pembimbing berambut ular." Ucapnya  
"Aomine-" ucapku yang dipotong olehnya  
"Dan aku bilang pada Tateyama-sensei,barang kali kau terlalu stres atau apa,karena gak ada orang yang namanya Azami-sensei dan-" ucap Aomine  
"Aomine,kau benar-benar tak ahli berbohong." Ujarku

"Pokoknya ambil ini,oke? Kalau-kalau kau perlu aku di musim panas ini." Ucap Aomine sambil mengambil selembar kartu dari saku kemejanya.

Kartu itu bertulisan indah,sehingga dapat terbaca oleh mataku yang disleksia.

_Aomine Daiki  
Penjaga  
Bukit Blasteran  
Long Island, New York  
(800) 009-00009_

"Apaan tuh Bukit Blas—" ucapanku dipotong lagi olehnya  
"Jangan dibaca keras-keras!" pekiknya  
"Itu,eh… alamat liburanku." Jawab Aomine  
"Oke,jadi misalnya kalau aku ingin bertamu ke istanamu-" ucap ku  
"Atau kau perlu aku" ujar Aomine  
"Untuk apa aku memerlukanmu?" tanyaku. Ucapan itu keluar dengan nada lebih kasar dari pada yang kuniatkan...

"Dengar [name],sebenarnya aku itu bertugas melindungimu."

**TBC**

Ini dia hasil voting sementara : *drum roll*  
Akashi Seijuro : 9  
Kuroko Tetsuya : 2  
Aomine Daiki : 1  
Kagami Taiga : 5  
Mayuzumi Chihiro : 5  
Himuro Tatsuya : 5  
Kise Ryouta : 3  
Midorima Shintaro : 1  
yang Kagami sama Mayuzumi sama ya? TTwTT  
berarti vote masih berlajan sampe chap 3 /slap

Review dah dibales lewat PM ya~

Mind to review?  
Sampai jumpa di tragedy selanjutnya~


	4. Chapter 4 : Summer Camp?

**Title : Lost Memory Machine**

**Rated : K+**

**Pairing : Akashi Seijuro x Reader x Mayuzumi Chihiro**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Percy Jackson & Olympians : The Lightning Thief ©Rick Riordan  
Kagerou Project ©Jin / Shinzen no Teki-P  
Lost Memory Machine ©Kanzanaki Haseo**

**Genre : Tragedy,Adventure,Friendship,Romance,Supernatural**

**WARNING : TYPPO(S),OOC,GAJE,EYD TIDAK SESUAI**

**Reader P.O.V**

"Untuk apa aku memerlukanmu?" tanyaku. Ucapan itu keluar dengan nada lebih kasar dari pada yang kuniatkan...

"Dengar [name],sebenarnya aku itu bertugas melindungimu."

Aku menatapnya.  
Seolah-olah aku tidak mengerti.  
Memang benar selama ini dia selalu melindungiku,seperti saat Azami-sensei menegurku,tapi sepertinya dia punya maksud yang lain.

"Aomine,kau melindungiku dari apa?" tanyaku

Terdengar bunyi menggerinda yang gaduh dari kolong bus. Asap hitam menguar dari _dashboard_ dan seluruh bus dipenuhi bau telur busuk. Si supir segera menepikan bus Greyhound ke tepi jalan raya.

Setelah beberapa menit si supir mengotak-atik ruang mesin,dia mengumumkan bahwa kami semua harus turun. Aku dan Aomine berbaris keluar bersama penumpang lain.

Kami sekarang berada di jalan pedesaan tempat yang tak pernah diperhatikan kalau orang tidak mogok sebelah jalan sini,tidak ada apa-apa selain pohon maple dan sampah dari mobil-mobil yang lewat. Di tepi jalan raya sebelah sana,di seberang empat lajur aspal yang berkemendang sore,ada sebuah kios kuno.

Kios itu menjual beberapa buah-buahan,buah yang dijual tampak lezat sekali. Tidak ada pelanggan,hanya tiga orang nenek yang duduk di kursi goyang dibawah bayangan pohon mapel,merajut kaus kaki terbesar yang pernah kulihat.

Maksudku,kaus kaki ini berukuran seperti sweter. Nenek sebelah kanan merajut sebelah. Nenek sebelah kiri merajut sebelah lagi. Nenek yang di tengah-tengah memegang satu keranjang raksasa berisi benang warna biru langit.

Ketiga *baca : trio* nenek itu kelihatan sudah sepuh. Wajah mereka pucat dan keriput seperti kulit buah,rambut beruban diikat kebelakang dengan bandana putih,tangan kerempeng(?) mencuat dari gaun katun yang dikelantang.  
Yang paling aneh,mereka tampaknya menatap tepat ke arahku.

Aku menoleh kepada Aomine,hendak mengomentari hal ini. Tapi, kulihat darah telah terisap dari wajahnya. Hidungnya berkedutan.

"Aomine?" tanyaku  
"Eh,sobat. Apakah mereka menatapmu?" Tanya Aomine tanpa melihat kearahku.  
"Iya. Aneh ya? Apa menurutmu kaus kaki itu muat untukku?" tanyaku balik.  
"Gak lucu [name]. Gak lucu sama sekali" pekiknya

Si nenek di tengah mengeluarkan sebuah gunting besar berwarna emas,bentuknya terlihat seperti gunting kebun. Lalu kudengar Aomine berdengap.

"Ayo naik ke bus." Suruhnya  
"Apa? Di dalam bus panasnya seribu derajat tau." Kataku  
"Ayo!" dia membuka pintu dan hendak menyeretku masuk ke dalam,tapi aku menghindar.

Di seberang jalan,ketiga nenek itu masih mengamatiku. Nenek yang di tengah menggunting benang,dan aku berani sumpah suara bunyi kres-nya(?) dapat kudengar,dari seberang empat lajur lalu-litas. Lalu nenek yang berada di kanan dan kiri menggulung kaus kaki warna biru langit tadi itu menjadi bola, membuatku bertanya-tanya untuk siapa gerangan kaus kaki itu? Sasquatch atau Godzilla?

Di belakang bus,si sopir menarik sepotong besar logam berasap dari kompartemen mesin. Bus itu gemetar dan mesinnya kembali menggerung nyala.  
Para penumpang bersorak.

"Begitu dong!" teriak si sopir. Dia menampar bus dengan topinya.  
"Semuanya naik lagi!"

Setelah bus melaju,aku merasa meriang,seperti kalau sedang flu.  
Aomine sama parahnya. Dia menggigil dan giginya bergemeretak.

"Aomine?" setelah melihat keadaannya,aku memutuskan untuk bertanya.  
"Apa?" ucap Aomine  
"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" tanyaku

Aomine menyeka kening dengan lengan bajunya.  
"[Name],apa yang kau lihat di kios buah tadi?" Tanya Aomine  
"Maksudmu,nenek-nenek itu? Mereka itu apa sih? Mereka tidak seperti…. Azami-sensei kan?" tanyaku balik

Raut wajahnya sulir dibaca,tetapi akumendpat firasat ahwa nenek-nenek kios buh itusesuatu yang jauh lebih buruk daripada Azami-sensei.

"Ceritakan saja apa yang kau lihat." Ucap Aomine

..  
Aku terdiam. Aku sedang memerhatikan Aomine yang memejamkan mata,keringat dingin sepertinya turun dari kepalanya. Dia terlihat seperti orang sakit.

"Kau melihatnya menggunting benang?" Tanya Aomine  
"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" Namun,saat aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu pun,aku tahu hal itu adalah masalah besar.

"Ini gak mungkin terjadi." Gumam Aomine.  
"Aku gak mau akhirnya akan seperti ini.." gumam Aomine lagi

"Aomine,kau ini bicara apa sih?" tanyaku,dia benar-benar mulai membuatku takut.  
"Bolehkan aku menemanimu sampai ke rumah dari stasiun bus? Janji?" ucap Aomine  
Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku.  
Permintaan ini terasa aneh bagiku,tetapi aku sudah berjanji tadi,dia boleh mengantarkanku.

"Aomine,pengguntingan benang itu. Apa maksudnya ada orang yang akan mati?" tanyaku  
Tak ada jawaban.  
Dia menatapku penuh duka,seolah-olah dia sudah memilih jenis bunga apa yang paling kusukai untuk peti matiku.

Aku mau mengaku,bahwa aku salah : Aomine kutinggalkan begitu kami sampai di terminal bus.  
Iya,iya aku tahu. Itu keterlaluan. Tapi Aomine membuatku takut sih,menatapku seolah-olah aku ini sudah mati,sambil bergumam "Kenapa ini terjadi?" dan "Kenapa harus dia?"

Begitu kami turun dari bus,dia ingin pergi ke kamar kecil sebentar. Dia memintaku berjanji menunggunya. Alih-alih menunggu,aku mengambil koper,menyelinap ke luar dan naik taksi pertama ke dalam kota.  
"Persimpangan _East 104__th_ dan _First_." Ucapku kepada sopir

Aku ingin mengingat kembali tentang ibuku.

Namanya [family name] Hiroku,dan dia orang paling baik sedunia,namun nasibnya tidak terlalu baik. Orangtuanya -atau bisa disebut dengan kakek dan nenekku- meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat terbang sewaktu dia berumur lima tahun. Dia dibesarkan oleh paman yang tidak terlalu peduli padanya. DIa bercita-cita menjadi novelis,jadi semasa SMA dia bekerja dan menabung gajinya,supaya bisa kuliah di tempat yang menawarkan jurusan penulisan kreatif yang bagus. Lalu,pamannya terkena kanker. Jadi dia harus berhenti bersekolah pada kelas tiga SMA,untuk merawat pamannya itu. Setelah pamannya meninggal,dia tak punya uang,keluarga ataupun ijazah.  
Satu-satunya nasib baik yang pernah dialaminya adalah bertemu ayah.  
Aku hanya punya satu kenangan tentang ayahku,saitu kenangan tentang senyuman hangatnya. Ah tidak,ibuku sudah bilang bahwa itu bukan ayahku. Jadi,aku tidak mempunyai kenangan apapun tentang ayah.  
Menurut cerita ibu,ayah kaya dan orang penting,lalu hubungan mereka dirahasiakan. Lalu suatu hari,ayahku berlayar melintasi Samudra Atlantik untuk perjalanan penting,dan tak pernah pulang.

Ibu bekerja serabutan,kuliah malam untuk memperoleh ijazah SMA,dan membesarkan aku sendirian. Dia tak pernah mengeluh atau mara. Sekalipun tak pernah. Tapi,aku tahu aku bukan anak yang mudah ditangani.

Sampai akhirnya,dia menikah dengan Hikuro Kato. Lelaki itu bersikap baik selama tiga puluh detik pertama kami mengenalnya,lalu menunjukkan sifat aslinya. Sewaktu aku masih kecil,kujuluki dia Kato si Bau. Maaf,tapi itu benar lho. Bau badannya seperti pizza bawang putih berjamur.

Kami berdua membuat hidup ibu cukup ayah bau kepadanya,hubunganku dengan ayah bau tidak cukup baik… contohnya,lihat apa yang akan terjadi sewaktu aku pulang.

Aku masuk ke apartemen kecil kami,berharap ibuku sudah pulang bekerja. Ternyata, ayah bau sedang di ruang tamu,bermain poker bersama sobat-sobatnya yang bau juga. Televisi riuh menayangkan saluran olahraga ESPN. Keripik berserakan di lantai.  
Hampir tanpa mengangkat kepala,dia berkatadi sela-sela cerutunya.

"Kau pulang ya." Ucap ayah bau  
"Mana ibuku?" tanpa basa-basi aku langsung menanyakan keberadaan ibu  
"Kerja." Jawabnya  
"Punya uang,gak?" Tanya ayah bau,enteng

Hanya itu. Tanpa _'Selamat datang. Senang kita bertemu lagi. Bagaimana kehidupanmu di Asrama Teiko?"_

Ayah bau jadi gembrot. Dia mirip beruang laut tanpa gading yang memkai baju loak. Di kepalanya Cuma ada tiga helai rambut,disisir menutupi kepalanya yang botak,seolah-olah itu bikin dia ganteng atau apa.

Dia mengelola toko elektronik besar di _Queens_,tetapi dia di rumah hampir sepanjang waktu. Aku tak tahu kenapa dia belum di pecat sejak dulu. Dia terus saja diberi gaji,dan menghabiskan uang itu untuk membeli cerutu yang bikin aku mual. Setiap kali aku dirumah,dia mengharapkan aku menyediakan uang taruhannya. Dia menyebutnya sebagai 'rahasia cowok' di antara kami. Maksudnya, kalau aku berani mengadu pada ibu,aku akan dihajar. Dan masalahnya aku ini perempuan,apakah matanya sudah rusak? Atau bahkan katarak? Oi! Aku ini perempuan.

"Aku gak punya uang." Jawabku

Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang tampak berminyak.

"Kau naik taksi dari stasiun bus,bayarnya mungkin pakai dua puluh dolar. Pasti ada kembalian enam atau tujuh dolar. Kalau mau tinggal di bawah atap ini,kau harus ikut menanggung biaya hidup. Benar,gak Eddie?" ucap ayah bau

Eddie,pengawas gedung apartemen ini,memandangku sedikit simpati.  
"Sudahlah,Kato. Anak ini baru sampai." Ucap Eddie membelaku.  
"Benar gak?" ulang ayah bau

Eddie merengut kepada mangkuk berisi _pretzel_. Kedua lelaki lainnya kentut serentak. Menjijikan? Sangat!

"Iya deh."ucapku  
Aku merogoh segumpal dolar dari kantong celanaku dan melemparkan uang itu ke atas meja.  
"Mudah-mudahan kau kalah."ujarku

Aku berjalan menuju kamar.  
"Rapormu sudah sampai,sok pintar!" seru ayah bau sambil mengikutiku.

Aku membanting pintu kamarku,yang sebenarnya bukan kamarku. Pada bulan-bulan sekolah,kamar itu menjadi 'ruang kerja' ayah bau. Dia tidak mengerjakan apa-apa disini,selain membaca majalah mobil tua. Tetapi,dia senang menjejalkan barang-barangku ke dalam lemari,meninggalkan sepatu bot berlumpur di ambang jendela,dan berupaya keras menjadikan tempat itu berbau seperti bau badannya.

Kujatuhkan koper di atas tempat tidur. Rumahku istanaku.

Bau ayah hampir lebih buruk daripada mimpi buruk tentang Azami-sensei,atau bunyi gunting si nenek kios buah yang memutus benang.

Tapi,begitu aku teringat hal itu,kakiku terasa lemas. Aku ingat tampang panik Aomine,bagaimana dia memaksaku berjanji bahwa aku tak akan pulang tanpa dia. Rasa dingin tiba-tiba melanda tubuhku. Aku merasa seolah-olah seseorang atau sesuatu sedang mencariku saat ini,mungkin tergopoh-gopoh menaiki tangga,sementara cakarnya yang panjang dan mengerikan itu tumbuh.  
Lalu,terdengar suara ibuku.

"[Name]-chan?"  
Dia membuka pintu kamar,dan rasa takutku meleleh. Ibuku bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik,hanya dengan memasuki ruangan. Matanya berbinar,senyumnya sehangat selimut. Ada beberapa helai uban di antara rambutnya yang berwarna [warna rambutmu] panjang,tetapi aku tak pernah menganggapnya tua. Saat dia memandangku,rasanya seperti dia melihat semua hal baik pada diriku,dan tak melihat satupun yang buruk.

Aku tak pernah mendengarnya membentak atau mengucapkan hal jahat kepada siapapun,bahkan tidak padaku atau ayah bau sekalipun.

"Oh , [Name]-chan." Dia memelukku erat-erat,seolah-olah aku akan pergi untuk selama-lamanya.  
"Ibu hampir tak percaya,kau sudah bertambah besar sejak musim gugur!" ucapnya

Seragam _Sweet on America_-nya yang berwarna merah-putih-biru mengeluarkan bau hal-hal terbaik di dunia,seperti coklat,permen hitam _licorice_ akar manis,dan semua hal lain yang dijualnya di toko permen yang terletak di _Grand Central.  
_Dia membawakanku sekantong besar 'sampel gratis',seperti yang selalu dilakukannya saat aku di rumah.

Kami duduk berdua di pinggir tempat tidur. Sementara aku mengunyah permen masam rasa blueberry,dia membelai rambutku dan ingin tahu segala hal yang tidak kuceritakan dalam surat-suratku. Dia tidak menyinggung-nyinggung soal aku dikeluarkan. Dia tampak tak peduli soal itu. Tapi,apakah aku baik-baik saja? Apakah anak kesayangannya tidak apa-apa?

Dari kamar sebelah,Ayah bau berteriak. "Hei,Hiroku,buatkan saus kacang!"

Aku mengertakkan gigi.  
Ibuku perempuan paling baik di dunia. Semestinya dia menikah dengan miliader,bukan orang yang seperti ayah bau.

Demi dia,aku berusaha bersikap ceria atas hari-hari terakhirku di Asrama Teiko. Aku mengatakan dalam suratku bahwa aku tak terlalu kecewa soal dikeluarkan. Ingat,tak terlalu kecewa,sebenarnya aku merasa sedikit kecewa,karena nilaiku cukup bagus dalam sejarah dan bahasa latin. Dan sejujurnya,perkelahian-perkelahian itu tidak seburuk yang diceritakan kepala asrama. Aku suka Asrama Teiko. Sungguh,Aku menggabarkan tahun ajaran yang singkat itu begitu menyenangkan.  
Tenggorokanku terasa tersumbat,saat aku memikirkan Aomine dan Tateyama-sensei. Bahkan Hanamiya tiba-tiba terasa tidak terlalu menyebalkan.  
Hingga perjalanan ke museum itu….

"Ada apa?" Tanya ibuku.  
Matanya menyentak-nyentak nuraniku,berusaha mengorek semua rahasia.  
"Ada yang membuatmu takut?" Tanya ibu lagi.  
"Gak ada kok bu." Jawabku

Aku merasa tak enak berbohong. Aku ingin bercerita kepada ibu soal Azami-sensei dan tiga nenek dengan benang,tapi kupikir itu akan terdengar konyol.  
Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia tahu aku belum menceritakan semua,tetapi dia tidak mendesak.

"Ibu punya kejutan untukmu." Ucapnya  
"Apa itu?" tanyaku dengan antusias.  
"Kita akan kepantai."jawabnya  
"Montauk?" tanyaku lagi dengan mata yang melebar  
"Tiga malam." Ujarnya  
"Kapan?" tanyaku.  
"Setelah ibu ganti pakaian." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku tak percaya. Aku dan ibu sudah dua musim panas tidak ke Montauk,karena kata ayah bau,uangnya tidak cukup.

Ayah bau muncul dipintu dan menggeram.  
"Saus kacang,Hiroku. Kau gak dengar?"

Aku ingin menonjoknya,tetapi aku bertemu mata dengan tatapan ibuku –bersikap baiklah kepada ayah tirimu sebentar saja-.

"Sebentar lagi kubuatkan." Ucap ibuku dengan senyuman hangatnya  
"Kami Cuma membicarakan perjalanan itu." Ucap ibu memberipenjelasan kepada ayah bau  
"Perjalanan itu? Maksudmu,kau serius soal itu?" Tanya ayah bau

"Sudah kuduga,dia tidak memperbolehkan kita pergi." Gerutuku  
"Tentu saja boleh,Ayah tirimu hanya khawatir soal saja." Ucap ibu  
"Lagi pula,Kato gak akan cuma punya saus kacang. Ibu akan membuatkannya saus tujuh lapis yang cukup banyak untuk persediaan akhir pekan. Lalu _guacamole_,krim masam,dan semuanya." Tambah ibu

Ayah bau melunak sedikit.  
"Jadi,uang untuk perjalanan mu ini diambil dari anggaran pakaianmu kan? Tanya ayah bau  
"Iya." Jawab ibu masih dengan senyuman hangatnya.  
"Dan kau tak akan membawa mobilku kemana-mana,selain ke Montauk lalu pulang lagi." Ucap ayah bau  
"Kami akan sangat berhati-hati" ujar ibu

Ayah bau menggaruk dagunya.  
"Barangkali kalau kau bisa cepat membuat saus itu,dan membuat anak itu minta maaf karena mengganggu permainan pokerku." Ucap ayah bau.  
Atau mungkin,barangkali kau kutendang tepat di perutmu?

Tapi mata ibu memperingatkanku agar tak membuat masalah dengan ayah bau.  
Kenapa ibu bertahan dengan lelaki ini? Aku ingin menjerit. Mengapa ibu peduli akan apa pendapatnya?

"Maaf" gumamku  
"Aku benar-benar menyesal,mengganggu permainan pokermu yang sangat penting itu. Silahkan kembali ermain." Ucapku

Mata ayah bau menyipit. Barangkali otaknya sedang berusaha mendeteksi sarkasme dalam pernyataanku.

"Yah,terserah deh." Ucapnya  
Dia kembali ke permainanya.

"Terima kasih [name]-chan,begitu sampai di Montauk,kita bisa mengobrol lebih banyak tentang….. apa pun yang lupa kau ceritakan,oke?" ucapnya

Sesaat kupikir,kulihat kecemasan dalam matanya. Rasa takut seperti yang kulihat dalam mata Aomine pada perjalanan bus. Seolah-olah ibu juga merasakan udara dingin yang aneh.

Tetapi lalu dia tersenyum kembali,dan kusimpulkan tadi aku pasti keliru. Dia mengacak rambutku dan keluar untuk membuat saus.

Sejam kemudian,kami siap berangkat.

Ayah bau berhenti bermain poker sebentar,cukup lama untuk melihatku menyeret tas-tas ibu ke dalam mobil. Dia terus berkeluh-kesah soal kehilangan masakan ibu dan lebih yang penting lagi,Camaro'78-nya selama satu akhir pekan penuh.

"Jangan sampai tergores sedikit pun,anak jenius." Ayah bau mengingatkanku saat aku menaikkan tas terakhir  
"Ingat,satu gores pun." Ucap ayah bau lagi

Padahalkan bukan aku yang menyetir. Umurku kan baru [umurmu] tahun. Tapi itu tak ada bedanya buat ayah bau. Andai seekor burung camar buang air di atas cat mobilnya,dia pasti mencari cara untuk menyalahkan ku.

Saat melihatnya tersaruk-saruk kemali ke arah gedung apartemen,aku merasa sangat marah. Namun apa yang dapat kuperbuat?

Akumasuk ke Camaro dan menyuruh ibu menginjak gas.

Pondok sewaan kami terletak di pesisir pantai,jauh di ujung Long Island. Pondok itu berbentuk kotak kecil warna pastel yang bertirai luntur,setengah melesak dibukit pasir.

Kami selalu kesana sejak aku masih bayi. Ibu sudah sering kesana sebelum itu. Dia tak pernah benar-benar mengatakannya,tapi aku tahu kenapa pantai itu istimewa.  
Karna di sanalah ibu bertemu dengan ayah.

Kami sampai saat matahari terbenam,lalu membuka semua jendela pondok,dan membersihkan pondok itu. Kami berjalan-jalan di pantai,memberi makan keripik jagung warna biru kepada burung camar,dan mengunyah permen _jelly bean_ warna biru,gula-gula _saltwater taffy _warna biru,dan semua sampel gratis lain yang dibawa ibu dari tempat kerja.

Mungkin sebaiknya kujelaskan soal makanan biru itu.  
Jadi,begini. Ayah bau pernah berkata kepada ibu bahwa makanan berwarna biru itu tak ada. Kemudian mereka bertengkar,maksudku cuman cek-cok kecil. Namun,sejak itu ibu sengaja makan makanan berwarna biru. Dia membuat kue ulang tahun warna biru,Dia mencampur minuman _smoothie_ dengan blueberry,dia membeli keripik _tortilla_ jagung warna biru dan membawa pulang permen warna biru dari toko. Ini termasuk mempertahankan nama keluarganya, [family name],dan tidak menyebut dirinya Ny. Hikuro adalah bukti bahwa dia tidak sepenuhnya diperdaya Ayah bau. Dia memiliki sikap pemerontak,sepertiku.

Saat hari sudah gelap,kami membuat api unggun.  
Kami memanggang sosis dan _marshmallow_. Ibu bercerita tentang masa kecilnya,sebelum orangtuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat. DIa bercerita tentang buku-buku yang ingin ditulisnya suatu hari nanti,setelah dia punya cukup uang untuk berhenti bekerjadi toko permen.

Akhirnya,aku memberanikan diri menanyakan sesuatu yang kupikirkan setiap kali kami datang ke Montauk. Mata ibu langsung berkaca-kaca. Kupikir dia akan menceritakan hal-hal yang sama seperti biasa,tetapi aku tak pernah bosan mndengarnya.

"Dia baik hati,[name]-chan." Ucap ibu  
"Tinggi,tampan dan berkuasa. Tapi juga lembut. Kau mewarisi rambut [warna rambutmu]nya dan mata [warna matamu]nya." Tambah ibu

Ibu merogoh permen jelly biru dari kantong permennya  
"Andai saja dia bisa melihatmu,[name]-chan. Dia tentu sangat bahagia." Ucap ibu lagi

Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia bisa berkata seperti itu. Apa hebatnya aku? Anak yang hiperaktif,mengidap disleksia dan GPPH,mendapat nilai rapor C+,dan jangan lupa sering dikeluarkan dari asrama.

"Berapa umurku waktu itu?" tanyaku  
"Maksudku… waktu dia pergi?" ucapku membetulkan

Ibu menatap lidah-lidah api.  
"Dia hanya bersama ibu selama satu musim panas,[name]-chan. Tepat di pantai ini,pondok ini." Jawab ibu  
"Tapi… dia kenal aku sewaktu bayi kan?" tanyaku lagi  
"Tidak,[name]-chan. Dia tahu ibu hamil,tapi dia tak pernah melihatmu. Dia harus pergi sebelum kau lahir." Jawab ibu

Aku berusaha mencocokan itu dengan kenyataan pahitku.  
Rasanya aku ingin marah pada ayahku. Mungkin itu bodoh,tapi aku sebal padanya karna berlayar ke samudra. Dia meninggalkan kami,dan sekarang kami terpaksa menerima ayah bau.

"Apa ibu akan menyuruhku pergi lagi? Ke asrama lain?" tanyaku

Dia menarik sebutir marshmallow dari api.  
"Entahlah,[name]-chan." Suaranya memberat  
"Ibu rasa…ibu rasa kita harus melakukan sesuatu." Ucapnya

"Karena ibu gak ingin aku di dekat ibu?" aku menyesali kata-kata itu begitu terucap.

Mata ibu berlinang air mata. Dia meraih tanganku,meremasnya erat-erat.  
"[name]-chan,bukan. Ib-ibu terpaksa,sayang. Demi kebaikanmu sendiri. Ibu harus menyuruhmu pergi." Ucap ibuku

Kata-katanya mengingatkan aku pada perkataan Azami-sensei bahwa pilihan terbaik bagiku adalah meninggalkan Teiko.

"Karena aku gak normal?" tanyaku,sekali lagi aku menyesal mengucapkan kata-kata itu  
"Kau menyebut hal itu seolah-olah itu hal yang buruk,[name]-chan. Tapi kau sadar,betapa penting dirimu. Ibu menyangka Asrama Teiko itu cukup jauh. Ibu menyangka akhirnya kau aman." Ujar ibu.  
"Aman dari apa?" tanyaku

Dia memandang mataku,dan ingatan masa lalu pun membanjiriku. Semua keanehan menakutkan yang pernah terjadi padaku,yang sebagian telah kucoba untuk kulupakan.

Sewaktu aku kelas tiga,seorang lelaki berjas hujan hitam menguntitku di taman bermain. Ketika para guru mengancam memanggil akan memanggil polisi,dia pergi sambil menggeram,tetapi tak ada yang percaya saat aku berkata bahwa mata lelaki itu berwarna merah sesaat ketika aku melihatnya.

Sebelum ingatan itu ingatan yang sangat awal. Aku masih d TK,dan seorang guru tak sengaja membaringkanku untuk tidur siang di sebuah ranjang dan disebelahnya terdapat kandang ular. Ibuku menjerit ketika dia datang menjemput dan menemukan keadaan ranjang itu basah,sangat basah,sementara aku kering dan seekor ular yang terkulai tepat dibawah ranjang itu.

Di setiap sekolah ataupun asrama selalu terjadi sesuatu yang menyeramkan,sesuatu yang tak aman,dan aku terpaksa pindah ataupun dikeluarkan.

"Ibu berusaha agar kau sedekat mungkin dengan ibu." Ucapnya  
"Mereka bilang itu tindakan yang keliru. Tapi hanya ada satu pilihan,[name]-chan. Ayahmu ingin mengirimmu ke satu tempat lain. Dan ibu… pokoknya ibu tak sanggup melakukannya."ujar ibu  
"Ayah ingin aku ke sekolah khusus?" tanyaku  
"Bukan sekolah." Ucapnya lirih 

"Tapi,perkemahan musim panas."

**TBC**

Ini dia hasil nominasinyaa : *drum roll*  
**1Mayuzumi Chihiro : 11  
2Akashi Seijuro : 10**  
3Kagami Taiga : 6  
3Himuro Tatsuya : 6  
4Kise Ryouta: 3  
5Kuroko Tetsuya : 2  
5Midorima Shintarou : 2  
5Sakurai Ryou : 2  
6Aomine Daiki : 1  
6Hanamiya Makoto : 1

Mulai sekarang pairing udah ditetapkan yaa~

Review dah dibales lewat PM~  
dan yang untuk ga log-in dibales disini yaa~

_**Balesan review : **_  
**Akiyama Seira :  
**Makasih dah mereview~  
Pilih Himuro dan Mayuzumi? Oke deh~  
Ce-cerita ini keren? Ma-makasih,ga nyangka bakal ada yang bilang keren(?) /slap/ btw ini pake AU-Percy Jackson~  
Maaf gak bisa apdet kilat TT^TT,soalnya dah kelulusan(?) terus sibuk nyari sekolah baru(?)

**Ayano Suzune :  
**Makasih dah mereview~  
Oke~ pilihan Ayano-san sudah dimasukkan kedalam kotak nominasi(?)

**Hoshi Fumiko :**  
Makasih dah mereview~  
Eh? Lupa review? Gapapa kok~  
Yak! Hoshi-san benar! Anda luar biasa! /slap/  
Iya,Azami itu medusa :3  
Guru Hoshi-san dikit-dikit banting pintu,lemari,meja? Ta-tapi kan apa salah mereka (pintu,lemari,meja)?,mungkin kalo guru Hoshi-san mo ngebanting lagi. Hoshi-san harusnya ngebela mereka,atau ga bilang "Setop pak! Pak jangan banting mereka terus! Apa coba salah mereka? Apaaa?!" sambil meneteskan air mata dan naik meja biar lebih dramatis /slap/ /ngaco/

**Risa Aiko :  
**Makasih dah mereview~  
Eh? Ga terlalu ngerti ya? Kalau gitu…. Sama dong! /slap/ eh,gak kok. Masa yang nulisnya sendiri ga ngerti. Oke,kalau ga ngerti silahkan ke klinik tong fang! /slap/  
Atau gak silahkan tanya pada rumput yang bergoyang~ /slap  
Emm,gimana ya? Kalau seo jelasin,takutnya ntar spoiler~  
Iyap~ vote masih berlanjut,dan untuk sekarang votenya udh ditetapkan yaa~

**Mitabi Petra** **:**  
Makasih dah mereview~  
Tehee,ntar yang lain juga keluar kok~  
Oke deh~ vote Mitabi-san udh dikirim ke kotak nominasi(?)~

**Akiyama Seira (Part II)** **:**  
Makasih dah mereview lagi Akiyama-san~  
Telat review? Gapapa kok~  
Pokoknya semua masalahnya entar berhubungan kok,entah itu apa~(?)/slap/  
Tehee~ Makasih udh nungguin ff ini~ Semoga ga bosen-bosen baca ff ini yaa~

**Shiraishi Mika :**  
Makasih dah mereview~  
Hehe,iya ini ff ber AU-Percy Jackson,Apakah Shiraishi-san suka Percy Jackson juga?:3  
Iya,ini cerita awalnya memang sama,tapi entar juga bakal beda(?) kok~  
Tenang aja~ Aomine bukan satyr kok! :3  
Silahkan ditunggu kelanjuttannya(?) /slap

Kalo ga ada halangan,chap 5 ntar bakal apdet kilat~ TTwTT  
Makasih buat yang udah baca ff ini~ lop yuuh(?) /alay-kumat/ /slap  
Makasih juga buat yang mereview~ karna dengan review anda,seo jadi ada semangat buat nulis(?)~ lop yuuh(?) /slap  
Ada yang mau nyumbang ide kah? .w. /slap 

Dan…  
Seo juga minta doa(?) ya..  
Seo mau daftar masuk smp  
semoga diterima~  
Kawan-kawan(?) tolong doa-in seo yaa~  
Makasih..

Mind to review?  
Sampai jumpa di tragedi selanjutnyaa~


End file.
